Dragonball: The New Saviors
by GaiSensei5
Summary: Five years after Goku left to train with Uub we revisit our heroes and the younger generation of warriors who like their predesscors must accept the responsibilty of the saviors of the Earth. Uub, Trunks, Goten, and Pan give this savior thing a go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything Dragonball related, why else would I make a fanfic out of it.

(My first Fanfiction. If anyone has any writing suggestions, reviews, and anything else helpful I would appreciate it. Chapter Two is in the works especially if people want more of the story. Thank You.)

Dragonball The New Saviors:

Once again the sky was alight with the fiery sun and the clouds drifted as they normally would. The Earth was safe and the heroes that we entrusted it to lay to rest. For five years now the earth had maintained the peace that the pleasantly dubbed Z Fighters left it.

Early morning the breeze is just right and the sun is just returning and got to this side of the Earth. At the Son residence in Goten's room lay a new hero we never knew too well. Our story starts here.

"Uub, Uub…..WAKE UP UUB!" Goten belted while holding Uub's ear to his mouth.

Clinching his head in pain Uub looked up at the smiling Goten and was glad, this was another day. Another day of training and his master Goku, who was surely outside warming up. Now twenty two Goten had let loose due to his laid back life style. His hair was long and unkempt, much like his older brother Gohan at a much younger age. Dressed in black sweats with a white tank top and sneakers he was ready to train and get his blood pumping.

"You sleep like you drank sake all night. You've been accepted into the Z team now so we don't want to see any slouching." Goten said mockingly.

Uub looked much the same though. Taller but his hair just a bit longer than it was when we first saw him. It seemed that it only grew as much as it had to for his hair was never too big and never too small. He quickly got dressed in a weighted teal gi and weighted training boots.

"Slouching is a sin where I come from, and I just got used to this 2 ton training gear so I'm ready for anything," said Uub, loaded with enthusiasm.

That's how things where now. Uub left with Goku to his home, after some rigorous training. Uub wanted Goku who was as always oblivious to his family that he should be closer to them. Goku and Uub had made sure that all the lose ends where tied up at the village before they left though. Since Uub's original reason for not leaving the village was due to the hard work that needed to be put in, in order to hold it together. With two strong fighters for physical labor and some money from Mister Satan for supplies, doing all of the work the village reaped an extremely healthy harvest and Uub was allowed to continue his training elsewhere. While on the farm though he still trained using older methods, such as the ones used on Goku when he was trained by former martial arts master Muten Roshi. Uub had to wear special weighted training clothing that was materialized by Piccolo and then did the chores as he normal would while doing farm work. Later when they were done they continued basic training. To learn more he decided to live under the Son roof for a while and Goku could be with his family, so it worked out for everyone.

"Good to hear, Uub my Dad is waiting downstairs for us and he's saying he has something to show us." Goten said excitedly.

At the door was Chi Chi still a bit tired but always excited to her family and even her highly valued guest.

"I'll see you boys later, expect lunch when you come back, and don't strain yourself too hard okay." Chi Chi said on their way out the door.

"C'mon mom the kid can handle himself."

"I meant both of you Goten and make sure you go to work on time", she pleaded, sometimes he would forget his other obligation to the family and that was bringing home bread.

"We'll see you later Mrs. Son," said Uub.

Goten was like a surrogate big brother to Uub in many ways now…With no interest in school Goten had trained and had a job in the city in construction. With his muscle he was an asset to the workforce. Other than that deep down Goten wanted to learn more about the fighters' lifestyle that burned in him so. His mother did not mind, having a full house had never bothered her a bit and she rarely sees Goku so enthused. She knew exactly what he was doing but he still had such excitement in his eyes about Uub.

Uub, and Goten headed out seeing Goku ready to go.

"Morning guys, you ready to go, I got a remembered real good training ground to show you." Goku with the usual carefree smile said as he blasted off into the sky.

With that Goku flew ahead and Uub and Goten came following after to a place not even they had seen before.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, the time passed here too. Vegeta was training still, more to keep his skills up to par and to always reach the next level. There were times Trunks joined him but nowadays Trunks was between a rock called his father and a boulder called his mother, Bulma. It was his turn to learn to succeed his mother as the head of the Capsule Corporation. It was a daunting task for him. He liked training and at the same time he knew that his mother would not be around forever and as the first born he would directly take over.

This day was more grueling than the others. It was a beautiful spring day outside and sun was shining just right onto the world it seemed. Meanwhile he was stuck in a meeting at the head of the table barely listening to the men and woman on both sides of the table arguing about sales and such. Trunks had heard enough and stood up.

"Jeez, will all you people pipe down. For the sake of my sanity, why do we even pay you people! All you do is sit around this table and talk about how to make your pockets fatter!"

With that he walked up to a graph of sales and with the room now silent began to speak.

"Do you see this, this is a line chart of our sales and obviously you're all too dimwitted to point out the obvious to me. Sales have hit a steady increase in every two year period following the opening of the Capsule Pharmaceuticals and the damn Capsule Airline joint operation with West City Air. Obviously if we increase worker productivity in both of these area whether it is making better faster working, more affordable medicine or more efficient airline designs our sales will never go down. Now go out there and get it done!"

The whole room seemed to gape at the lavender haired boy who was huffing with his scary face. At that point Trunks blushed thinking that he blew it, and his mother would hear and make him wish he was on the receiving end of the Final Flash. Then out of nowhere the room clapped and took their things and left the room praising the genius of the Briefs family bloodline as they exited.

Awe struck Trunks stood there with no response. He loosened his tie and headed for the door without knowing his mother was waiting on the other side. With a big smile and teary eyes she said "That's my boy!" And hugged him.

"_Man am I glad that's over" _thought Trunks with great exasperation

"So mom when is the next meeting?"

Gohan had turned around to draw up an equation on the blackboard at Orange Star University in Satan City. Behind him was a blonde child called Ryo that decided to nail Gohan with a paper ball. As it flew it was just as soon caught by Professor Son Gohan.

"Mr. Parson I believed you dropped this", Gohan stated sternly. "I suggest that you keep your notebook paper to yourself and do your best to surely keep them away from me." And in that Gohan crushed the sheet of paper and threw it away. The class in turn sat up straight and paid more attention. It seemed as if their teacher was as much in a picky mood as ever. Still though Gohan looked at the window, sky still bright and even he for a moment wished to be a part of nature other that Chemistry class.

Son Pan, daughter of Gohan and Videl, granddaughter of Son Goku and Mr. Satan had other things in mind. Outside of Mr. Satan's dojo the floorboards rocked up and down for on the inside Son Pan was making quick work of her grandfather's strongest disciples. At first Satan was in his room taking back puffs of his cigar until the floor shook. Going to investigate led him to a pile of his 'prized' fighters groaning in pain.

Pan was nine now and still quite the fighter. Today she was just looking for a warm up. Tomboy that she is she always had her gi in her book bag, ready to wear at a moments notice. Her hair sat in a single braided pony tail behind her so her hair did not get into her eyes, and still what everyone would call the cutest kid on the block. Gohan would take a day of two between studies to get some sparring in and at times she went to watch others like Vegeta and Trunks train, just to gain some new techniques, but she was still only wanted to learn martial arts from one man, her grandfather Son Goku.

"Muhahaha!" started the people's champion. "Only the granddaughter of the great Mister Satan can possibly possess his entire magnificent fighting prowess onto his youth." He boasted ever so confidently.

"Grandpa" Pan interjected looking disappointed, "These guys aren't even half as strong as you say they are!"

"But Panny, it's because your have all of the genes of the strongest fighters on the planet

of course you'd beat my low level fighters. Your my granddaughter and all.."

Satan continued to ramble on and on about how powerful he is and how Pan will one day take over as the champion. This bored her like nothing else, she had been training between her father's rigorous studies he put on her but she never really had a challenge. She wanted a real fight, like the ones that she heard of in the stories her Grandpa Goku told her. A real magical adventure. At that point she pecked her grandfather on the cheek and flew away. School was over and it was time for her favorite time of the day, seeing grandpa Goku.

First she flew through the afternoon sky as she basked in the glory of flight, the wind and going through clouds gave her one of the best feelings in the world. Her destination was to grandma Chi Chi's house to see if she was there until she felt the ki. It was a small feeling at first but then it was joined by two others. It was grandpa alright.

Meanwhile Goku, Uub, and Goten where focusing in an area not so easy to gather ki in. The Mimatzumi Mountains, a icy cold region of the earth where the glaciers cannot be broken or even scratched, until now.

Uub and Goten where at different places in the mountains trying to gather ki, which is extremely hard to do in the extreme cold. Goten focusing on his super saiyan energy and how fast he could summon it in these extreme conditions. He was trying to see how much energy it took him to do it, so he could use what was left for fighting. It was the focus on making Super Saiyan more natural.

Uub was holding his own meditating cross-legged style like he was taught to in his village. This was his way of gathering all of his inner ki and rationing how much to use in battle. The problem was that he could never dig in enough, but his fantastic power was there or perhaps he was afraid to tamper with it.

Goku on the other hand was steadily watching, waiting as if he was going to say something. His deep thought interrupted when he heard some sort of ringing. As it where it was Goten and it was time to go to work. He turned off his watch and said his goodbyes as he flew off into the horizon. Goku smiled as he watched his son leave. Training was always priority with Goku and it was his life. Seeing Goten go off and grow was wonderful to him due to the fact that he missed out on seven years of it. With that he turned to Uub who had come a long way since their bout at the tournament. Goku though was still puzzled on how to reawaken all of that dormant Majin power though. Goku remembers that Majin Buu copied techniques from merely seeing them. The Kamehameha being one, but now with the reincarnation the evil and all that came with it seemed to go away too. He shook it off, it was his wish after all and how could he not be happy about it. Uub was showing excellent potential, more than Goten in many ways than one. Due to the humble livings and huge responsibility of Uub's village he was so dedicated to everything he did and that's why he always gave 100. Uub had learned the basics but now was time for some real training techniques to draw out all of that power and after some thought Goku had figured out how to do it.

"Uub!", he called over and saw the chilled fighter. The parts of his body that had sweat to it immediately turned into ice as he went over to his teacher, skin becoming pale. "Yes Sensei." He answered shivering. "I have a technique that I haven't used in a long while. I think it would benefit your training more if I taught you how to use it. But we can't do it here; we just had to do this warm up exercise before you can. Hold on." Uub knew the routine as he grabbed onto Goku's shoulder, then Goku teleported to God's Palace, the place Dende guardian of earth and his assistant Popo had resided.

After this time Dende had not looked too different from since they last saw him. Since Namekians don't age like humans, the only noticeable change was his height. Popo never changed and another long time friend that they had seemed to forgotten was also their, sitting meditating, as always in silence. Piccolo.

With a flash Goku appeared in the center of the palm tree rows of the palace and looked around, greeting their old comrades.

"Hey guys. Goku, long time no see, how is training," inquired Dende. "Fine but we may need to barrow some of your space up here for it," answered the excited Goku. Piccolo stood up and stared at Uub for a minute. The weighted training clothing was dirty and torn. It wasn't the type of material that washes easy and judging by the singe marks they had done some serious sparring in it. "Well kid, how is the uniform treating you," Piccolo pleasant asked. Uub looking down at his clothes said." Well to be honest….I've gotten quite used to it." With a flash of the antennae piccolo had given him a new gi but with the Goku's symbol on the back and the chest. "Now that you've been training I think this would be a better fit." Piccolo said smiling. Uub looked at it from the front to back. Now light blue, it resembled the type of gi Goku was wearing for years under training from different masters. This one was lighter though and it relived Uub like nothing else. "Why is it so light", he asked. "It suppose to be for better movement since I have a feeling your going to be needing it soon," Piccolo answered with this very smug grin.

"Uub over here", said Goku as they arrived at a clearing in front of the palace. Uub walked over to see exactly what there was to learn today. Goku got into horse stance with his hands in a fist to his side saying "This is a dangerous technique taught to me but the lord of worlds Kaio Sama. It's called the Kaio Ken technique." Wow," Uub thought, he never really asked Goku about his past and the training from heaven so learning one of their techniques was an honor. "It takes the users life energy and expels it in big amounts called burst. Using this technique comes with a price though. The user's body may not be able to contain the power that it constantly uses up and that amount of ki exiting the body so fast weakens it due to the amount of pressure. In a worse case scenario the fighter could die from using it." "Then why show me this technique master", Uub thought aloud. "I believe that within you lies an extremely high power but we have yet to tap into it yet. Everyday we get closer but this technique may help it along a lot." "Okay, I humbly accept this training", Uub said nodding, always polite.

"Good so focus all of your energy to the body's center, there you have all of your internal organs all operating, then feel a little more and all of that energy circulating in the body every muscle and vein." Uub responded with his eyes closed, "Uh huh." "Good now make that the focus, all of that inner energy you have and then push it out." Then Goku yelled "KAIO KEN!" and a huge wave of red energy lit like a candle from the palace and then a second one much larger did too. "KAIO KEN!" Uub's Kaio Ken had such a calm aura that it was much more like that of the Super Saiyan., but red. Goku powered down to look at Uub.

"How do you feel?" Goku asked as he walked around Uub looking for signs of faltering and such due to the stress to the body implied upon by the technique. "The same but I can definitely feel that power coming out of me," he answered and from the looks of it and the power that he was pushing even Goku was surprised that Uub did not move, shake, or in anyway flinch at the pain that he should be having from this technique. "You don't feel and press of the body in any way?" Goku kept on. "No not really," he answered while still in Kaio Ken form.

Goku was amazed; the kind of power Uub was rocketing off was the same as that of a Super Saiyan at Goku's level. So happy Goku urged him on ",Uub if your holding back don't, let a little more out. To do that focus more upon your center and multiply your power". So Uub got into stance and focused again the he shouted KAIO KEN TIMES THIRTY. With that even more power came out and Goku felt his skin crawl with excitement. This is it he thought, such a powerful guy to fight and train, a tear came to his eye at the sheer happiness of the moment. This was astounding; with all of that raw untouched energy at his command Uub was more like a user of some sort of Super Kaio Ken. Uub was in thought while he was pulling out his energy, loosing focus as he did so. _(Oh no, I let too much out at one time)._ Realizing his personal folly he began to feel his muscles palpitate when he said,"Teacher I'm actually feeling woozy now", right before he fainted.

Pan flew up to the huge energies she felt when she arrived she saw Dende healing up the fallen Uub. Goku turned to see granddaughter Pan. "Grandpa," she shouted. "Pan", he took her into his huge arms and hugged her. "Grandpa how come I haven't seen you in a while," she happily pleaded. "I've been busy Pan, but grandpa really missed you," he said with the same reassuring voice when he left to train Uub in the first place. Pan waved at all of the others attending and then looked at Uub on the floor looking like a dead man. She walked over to look at him and she did so very closely. Her eyes intent at the fallen hero she then said. WAKE UP UUB! He sprang from the floor eyes wide as he saw the little nine hear old laughing at him. With a taunting face he said "Twice in the same day, how annoying." Her laughter was aloud and Uub could see a devious glare in her eye. She then yelled "YOU BIG DUMMY!", and then flew away fast. While flying down she went into a thought. (I hate him soo much!)

Marron now in her last year at Orange star High school was driving Bra home. This particular setup was none to Vegeta's liking but Bulma loved the idea. Her perfect vision right now was that someone and someway all of her friends and family became more tight knit and seeing those two go around having fun made her happy.

Marron was an ultra smart and responsible woman now. She had gotten accepted to her college of choice on a full scholarship, and most of all was Bra's idol. Marron was still a beauty in her own right, she still wore pigtails were longer and much fuller than before, and she always dressed like in her own style, custom jeans that she herself made. She also admired about Marron was her choice in clothes though. Bra shopped forever Marron only bought what she needed to make better cloths than the ones that were one sale in the markets. Marron was independent, smart, funny, and as calm as a deer; everything she wants to be.

Bra was no slouch though. She may have looked just like her mother but no one can tell her no, she had her father's pride, she looked up to Marron only because she shared the prideful autonomy in her own life. Like her father Bra was also very hardheaded and thought there was nothing she could not handle, and socially she was always treated as the Princess of all Saiyans. "

Well Princess, I'll pick you up for school again tomorrow okay, and by the way, try to get dressed before I come so I don't drive like a madwoman.", Marron chided.

"Sorry Marron, I'll try to be more careful about that next time, so I see you in the morning." Bra responded. Marron then drove off to her own home to see her parents, Krillen and 18.

As Bra walked down the path to her house she was shaken to the ground by what would be called a small earth quake but she knew better, "uh them again," she seethed. Out back Vegeta and Trunks were in the gravity Chamber now built in a larger dome in the backyard' supposedly impact proof. Inside it was musty and hot as the sweat and friction from the blows peaked out against each other. Vegeta wearing the grey sweats and Trunks in the black sweats going toe to toe in the room with 700 times the earth's normal gravity, sweat and muscles burning they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Vegeta was on the offensive connecting every punch and kick with extreme accuracy showing that he had not lost any steam in the times of peace. Trunks on the other hand was showing signs of minor fatigue. He could block all of his father's attacks but he started to slow down steadily. His mind was elsewhere, until an uppercut was laid straight to his chin. Vegeta took advantage of the opportunity to teach his son that the worst mistake in battle is to lose focus. Vegeta followed that uppercut by going ahead of Trucks trajectory and transforming into super saiyan 2 to get more impact from the double axe hammer that came to his son's back. Trunks hit the floor hard and realizing what his father was getting at as he transformed and also went super saiyan 2. This was serious now and the boys had now begun to get at each other. They went blow for blow until it looked like a rehearsed dance where no fighter never his or miss as every shot was on point and was only blocked, never dodged. The action getting heated trunks decided to show his father some new techniques he made up. He thought of this one after seeing Gohan do the Masenko.

He did the after image technique which fooled his father for half a second as Trunks began to speed up and transfer his power to his movements. When Vegeta caught eye of what was going on he saw Trunks do a rapid succession of hand movements until touching the index fingers and thumb to the ones on the other hand as he yelled BURNING ATTACK! A flash of yellow ki protruded from his fingers as the blast went straight for Vegeta. Vegeta then did his trademark Saiyan Smirk and chose to take the blast full on.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta was in a blocking position with parts of his close still burning up and falling off of him. "Nice job my son, I'm glad to see that books haven't been the center of all of your time." his father chided with a smirk. Now I'll show you a real attack." Trunks readied himself as he was a bit winded after that last attack. That technique used up a unique amount of ki to make that burning effect that the blast consisted of rather than the blast he usually throws consisting of pure energy which hurt but didn't necessarily cause a fire. His father tensed his muscles as he got into his stance and with a yell he became a Super Saiyan 3. He was Kakkarot's friend now but in the end as a fellow rival he couldn't let him reach the next level of super saiyan alone could he.

"This is the fruits of training at 1000 times gravity son. I hope your ready", Vegeta goaded as Trunks swallowed hard at what may come of his father's rapid increase of power. But he wouldn't show his father his fear so out of pure saiyan arrogance he simply smirked at his father. Vegeta took the palms of his hands back and the air in the room got thin as if all of that energy was going into his father's sinew. GALIC CANNO- The lights went off and gravity returned to normal as the two fighters were not aware so they unknowingly flew right up into the ceiling taking them out of their respected super saiyan forms. "BULMA!", Vegeta shouted.

Elsewhere it was well into the late afternoon and the sun made the sky red as it was leaving the horizon as Gohan had returned home to his wife and kid. Inside Videl was on the phone. Still homely looking now just as five years ago she was perturbed on the phone. As Gohan entered "HONEY I'M HO-. " Videl's finger was put onto Gohan's lips as she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Gohan something terrible has happened and Bulma needs you at Capsule Corp right now". Pan was in her room, studying while her mind tapered off. (_Stupid Uub, he took my Grandpa away and when I final see him he says I'm annoying. What an idiot. Forget him._) The chair she was leaning back in fell backwards and she tumble over. Ow! She rubbed her head and then heard he parents talking. "Sure thing I'll go right over", said an urgent Gohan. Pan wondered where her father was going until she decided to follow him out when he decided to leave. "So I'm off", he said as he flew off. Pan then headed for the window and then saw her father on the other side of it. "Hi princess", he said as he pecked her on the nose, "Daddy has to go out for a bit so you stay here okay." She bushed as her father pecked her, not because he did but she swore she was caught and to be punished for a while. "That was too close. I guess I'll be staying home now", she said when she sat back in her chair.

Uub, Goten and Goku were having their meals at the table when the phone rang. "I'll get it," said Chi Chi since she wasn't doing anything. "So Goten how was work", Uub inquired. "Fine really, I swear I completed the building frame myself today, I guess a guy like me is too advanced to be at a job like that. Chi Chi then called to the table. Goku something is wrong and Bulma needs you at her place. Goku heard and said. "Tell her I'll be right over." With that he finished two bowls in two seconds and was ready to head out. Followed by Goten and Uub. Chi Chi glanced as she said, "There they go again", as the flashed out of view and into a lab at Capsule Corp where the whole team was. "What's the problem Bulma?" said Goku with Uub and Goten in tow. "We've got a situation." she said while seated at a computer screen.

When they looked at the monitor the saw space but there was something wrong. A huge piece of it was purple. "What is it.", inquired Uub. "It's a black hole but unlike any other. It is not sucking anything in," answered Bulma still intensely looking at the screen. "And why did the power go out," scoffed an angry Vegeta. "Because it is feeding off of energy and not mass", she retorted. "Aeronautics have checked it out and it seems to be doing it hourly. So the power goes off every other hour." "Right but no one can get close enough to it", said Trunks. "I'd like to know if you guys can check it out."

"Sure thing Bulma", said Goku nonchalantly. "Wait don't go alone," she interjected. "Fine then I'll go too", Vegeta interjected with a grim face. "Kakarot isn't exactly a genius in the world of the universe. I've seen a thing or two so I should be the one to head out." "Fine then I'll prep a ship for you two to go," she answered. With that Goku and Vegeta went to suit up as Goten, Trunks, and Uub had begun to relax outside on the lab balcony.

"Yup that's right Super Saiyan 3", Trunks said amazed as he told the story of the bout with his father. "Wow, I knew your dad was good but he sure didn't waste any time," said Goten. He knew that Vegeta trained constantly but even he was sure that super Super Saiyan 3 was only a level Goku can reach. "You're telling me. I wonder if there is even a level beyond that," said Trunks while looking up at the sky. "Crazy talk no one being can hold so much power," said Goten. Uub all the while was sitting, listening but trying to figure out what Goku said about the untouched potential dormant within him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball: The New Saviors chapter:2

(A real slow start but no fear from chapter 3 on its chuck full of plot and action thrown in just for good measure.)

"Hey Goten, all this talk about sparring is getting me amped up for another round. You interested?" said Trunks who had obviously not gotten his full workout today.

"But Trunks, isn't the power going out all over the place? How can we use the gravity chamber?" inquired Goten.

"We could use the one inside the spaceship, no one uses that thing anymore and it is separate from Capsule Corps' power supply."

Uub was still staring blankly into the sky pondering about the anomaly within the black hole. This was until he was broken out of it by Goten. "Hey Uub, Trunks and I are going to train, maybe you can pick up a few tips or something." Said Goten.

Uub looked at the two and was intrigued to see the fight. He knew Goten and Trunks were about even in strength and wanted to see if there was any change in their tactics. Every fighter knows that good tactics would win over power. Uub got to his bearings again, "Sure thing, maybe I'll referee you two." So all three headed to the ship that read Capsule 3 along the outer wall.

Resembling the model Goku used to travel to Namek, this newer model had larger thrusters on four sides of the sphere meant to hasten space travel and to accommodate the gravity room that went up to 700 times the Earth normal gravity. Inside there were two floors instead of one. The lower floor made specifically for training while the other for serious space travel. Having no need for it Bulma had just left it on one of the launch pads for a rainy day.

Inside Capsule Corps Vegeta and Goku suited up and were receiving the mission briefing from Bulma within the well lit laboratory. "For some odd reason any drones we send out malfunctioned when they got close to the anomaly so what I need from you two is some insight on what is going on out there." Said Bulma. "The spaceship on the launch pad marked Capsule 3 that should be prepped and ready to go so when you're ready head on in and take off." "Roger that!" Vegeta confirmed.

But then, Goku stopped in mid step "Bulma, how long do you think this should take? Chi Chi would be mighty worried if this takes a while." Said Goku. "Kakkarot I'm sure your woman can last a minute or two without your stomach.". It was obvious that his interrupted training had also gotten to him. Then Bulma blared, "Hush Vegeta, I wouldn't count on you to know the heart of a woman." "Hmp. Says you." Retorted Vegeta with his nose up. The blush around his face spelled otherwise as Goku snickered under his hands. "Goku, I'll make sure I tell Gohan to relay the message. Otherwise you shouldn't be more than a half an hour." Answered Bulma with a reassuring smile.

Goku and Vegeta stepped onto the launch pad as they looked upon the city in panic. Sirens blaring and lights going in and out of power as the skyline looked like a huge beacon trying to signal for help.

_I hope we this thing gets finished with fast before the Earth destroys itself_. Thought Goku. Meanwhile inside the city a float paraded the streets with the world renowned savior of the world on it Mr. Satan. Then with his fingers up in "Victory" position and as confident as ever he said:

"People of the world, do not let your fears and desires defeat you. I Mr. Satan, protector of all mankind shall be sure to protect each and every last one of you during this time if strife so stay calm and listen to your elected officials on this matter."

The citizens cheered and some awed at the calm and reassurance brought upon by the speech as looters, worriers, and all of the mass panic stopped immediately as they all up and went home knowing Satan was watching over them.

Inside the lower half of the shuttle, the boys Goten, Trunks, and Uub were warming up being ready to go into a swift sparring match.

"I say we set the parameters from the start the first question being whether or not you two want to go Super Saiyan or not?" asked Uub. "Nah, no need to pull out all of the stops so soon, I wouldn't want to beat up the face of the president Capsule Corp to bits now. What would the fellow employees think?" Goten said with a grin.

Trunks was burning mad now, Goten seemed to be wiser with the mouth than ever. Trunks figured that hanging around with Goten let Trunks own personal qualities rub off on him. This particular one being the ability to verbally get under your skin. He also hated the fact that his responsibilities were beginning to get in the way of his training. Of course he wasn't so intent on becoming the strongest but he could only have one of the two worlds and he knew which one he was going to roll with.

"I'll make you eat those words Goten and I'll be sure to make it as painful as possible." Trunks retorted. "Enough of that now, when I throw down my hand you two can begin to battle." Uub said with his hand held straight in the air. The eyes of the two warriors were interlocked and ready to go. In another second or two a rivalry that started since they were children would once again be tested true against one another.

The room got dead silent until the floor started to shake. "Hey I thought we agreed on no transformations Goten?" screamed Trunks. "Ah ha, so you were counting on it!" Goten laughed. "Guys this is serious, what is going on!" Uub yelled.

Up top on the second floor of the same spaceship: Goku and Vegeta were seated inside their respected seats upon the ship. "Pre thrust initiated, Main thrusters are go." Said Vegeta. "Remember guys, once in orbit stop the ship about 1000 yards away from the anomaly before you can get some reconnaissance photos, engage only if you need too but there should be no reason for any of you to exit the ship so you should be fine." Said Bulma on the communication screen located to the far right of the computer console. "Then Blast Off!" yelled Vegeta. With that the ship went straight into the sky like the rocket it was and it's unstrapped in passengers on the second floor where floored as the ship hit top speed through the atmosphere.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp:

"Bulma, have you seen Goten around?" asked Gohan. "No, as a matter of fact I haven't seen Trunks or Uub either." Replied Bulma. "Bulma something is really wrong here. I don't sense them here or anywhere close." Gohan said with worry setting in his face. "Maybe they are playing some trick of some kind, you know those two." She said trying to lighten the mood. "If your that worried Gohan I'll give them a call." She then dialed Trunks number on his phone. "Out of area..but this thing is so powerful it should work anywhere on Earth…what could he be" Bulma said with worry setting into her voice. "I think I may know", Gohan interjected "look." He sat down on a chair to look at the readouts from the start of the takeoff.

Usually when shuttles take off check is used judging time it takes to leave the atmosphere and the weight onboard that affects take off. Gohan was looking at something that had come up but he had brushed off as a malfunction.

"Look Bulma," Gohan said while typing "the ship is about 500 pounds overweight but due to the extreme thrust power we couldn't tell." She gasped as she looked at the readings. "Oh my what a miscalculation, I so ashamed of myself, but hey they should be back within the hour right." She stated. "Yes but I think we should check up on them anyway, who knows what kind of errors the miscalculation has upon the flight pattern." He said while punching into the computer complicated math which would vary into what would be the ships new coordinates for the landing sequence. Bulma at that time had went to another terminal to make contact with those on the ship until a report came in first.

Goku's voice came through the speaker "Hey Bulma you didn't say Goten, Trunks, and Uub were coming too." "Dammit Kakkarot they stowed away!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh so they really are up there with you two." said Bulma with relief. Screams going on in the background where being heard from the three stowaways being pummels by a less than happy Vegeta, and Goku watched on not knowing why they were being punished anyway.

"Hey Bulma, are we there yet?" Goku asked much like the child strapped into his seat. "Jeez Goku, your still such a kid!" she scolded "You should be no more than fifteen minutes away from your point of observation." "OH GAWD MA HELP ME!" , she heard Trunks scream. Then loud bangs where heard as Bulma and Gohan flinched in hearing fist hit flesh and people being reprimanded for clowning in on the mission.

"Bulma," Vegeta finally said "is the extra weight of these brats in any way having affects on out travel here on the ship." Gohan came in from behind Bulma with the results "According to this you'll just have to stop 12 minutes earlier of your original stopping point to make up for the time for the rear thrusts to cut off. During landing you would have to…" At that point Bulma cut in. "Did you say a full twelve minutes, Gohan they had fifteen left to go." "Which leaves us three minutes to cut the powers from foreword thrust to nothing or at least in reverse." Stated Vegeta. "Uh….Vegeta.." Goku interjected. "Quiet Kakkarot I need to think." "Vegeta were getting close to the anomaly!" Goku shouted. Vegeta looked into the window as the ship was coming to a head of this large swirling blue and black hole that had lightning flashing from the inside. "Oh no…" he uttered with his eyes widening.

At the moment Trunks jumped onto the console and began a full reverse thrust so the ship would propel itself backward. It began to work until the engines themselves gave out and the power in the ship went dead. "Trunks what did you do?" asked Goten. "It wasn't me you idiot, the anomaly is draining the ships power. We got too close to it." "What should we do now?" asked Uub. "I'm not sure right now." Trunks said with a sigh.

Slamming his fist into his hand Goku said, "Wait what if I go outside and use the Kamehameha to get us going in the other direction." "That might actually work." Trunks thought aloud. "Great then I'll head out." Said Goku until the ship stated to move with great speed in the wrong direction. "This can't be good." Said Goten. "Feh.i'm glad your so remarkably receptive." Vegeta said to Goten. Goten's face began to sour until Uub spoke. "We're being pulled in!" shouted Uub while at the window. "Then I have to get going." Said Goku as he went into the airlock and was being ready to go outside. He tied a harness to himself and the steel cables left in the ship's hold.

Outside, deep space was empty besides from the pull that was going through the area. Then Goku got into stance. KA ME HA ME HA! With that a huge blue beam came out of the warriors hands and was sucked right into the anomaly. "Oh no!" Goku then became a Super Saiyan 2 But had to be careful no to use so much power that his helmet breaks open.

"Then another attack! "KA ME HA ME HA!" The huge beam was sucked in faster than the last and so was the most the ki of Goku as if the anomaly was being fed by it. "This is it…" Goku said to himself as he noticed just how close they had gotten to the anomaly in a short time. He headed back inside to tell the others what is next.

"Guy's there's nothing I can do, this thing feeds on ki. I can't even summon my ki right now. I feel all tired." Goku said. He didn't want to give up just yet though; he could never live it down if he did anyways. "There has to be another way!"

Trunks sat rubbing his chin in deep thought but nothing was coming. If this thing was feeding off of electrical power and ki. This was really weird. "Uh guys, I think we had better brace ourselves." Goten said as he looked outside the window. By the time everyone looked in Goten's direction a huge blue light came through the window and no one could make right from left and all sound had vanished.


End file.
